


LionTrust Dragon Fic

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Series: LionTrust Dragon Verse [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breeding, Dragon Khadgar, First Time, Impregnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He soars high above Elwynn Forest, making sure to stay high enough in the air to be out of range of anyone who might think him a threat and try and attack him. It’s freeing, allowing himself to take this form, allowing himself to fly, to soar, to feel the wind rushing over his face, to feel the warm sun on his brilliant blue scales. The closest thing he had ever felt to this was riding on gryphon back, and that was a pale comparison to actually flying.</p><p>He smiles, as much of a smile as he can make in this form, thinking of a certain human. The man shouldn’t call to him like he does, and yet Khadgar can’t stop wanting the impossible. Even if Lothar was interested in males, something Khadgar doubts greatly, he’d never be interested in Khadgar, he’d never be interested in a dragon. But still, the thought, the idea lingers in Khadgar’s mind, and he allows himself to briefly imagine ‘what if’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LionTrust Dragon Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my fellow LionTrustees for this. You know who you are. You all inspire me almost as much as those two adorable dorks do.

He soars high above Elwynn Forest, making sure to stay high enough in the air to be out of range of anyone who might think him a threat and try and attack him. It’s freeing, allowing himself to take this form, allowing himself to fly, to soar, to feel the wind rushing over his face, to feel the warm sun on his brilliant blue scales. The closest thing he had ever felt to this was riding on gryphon back, and that was a pale comparison to actually flying.

He smiles, as much of a smile as he can make in this form, thinking of a certain human. The man shouldn’t call to him like he does, and yet Khadgar can’t stop wanting the impossible. Even if Lothar was interested in males, something Khadgar doubts greatly, he’d never be interested in Khadgar, he’d never be interested in a dragon. But still, the thought, the idea lingers in Khadgar’s mind, and he allows himself to briefly imagine ‘what if’.

He lands in a deserted part of the forest, allowing himself to change back to his other form, his human looking form. He runs a hand over his face, giving a bit of a wistful sigh as he begins the long hike back to Stormwind.

He’s barely been walking for a half hour when he feels it, feels the bone deep sensation. It had been so long, years since he had last felt this, this need, this urge, this want. He curses, deciding to find somewhere to hide, somewhere to wait up the time that is upon him.

It’s rare, so rare, that a male dragon is like he was born. One who could both father whelps and lay eggs. One who went through times where his only thoughts were of mating, breeding, producing young. Khadgar finds a cave, one that he believes will be secure enough for him to stay in until the urge goes away and it is safe once more for him to go back to Stormwind, to surround himself with people.

He closes his eyes, feeling the waves of need crash over him, and lets out a long, keening noise. It hurts, physically hurts, to wait, to ignore his bodily needs, to stave off the inevitable. He knows he should return to his people, that he should take mates, that he shouldn’t be masquerading as a human, but still, he finds himself unable to bring himself to go.

Khadgar doesn’t realize how loud he’s being, he doesn’t know that Lothar had been out on horseback, tracking him, well tracking the dragon at least, he doesn’t know that the man who fills his thoughts can hear him and is slowly, oh so slowly coming near. Khadgar feels himself start to shift, not fully into his dragon form, but somewhere in between, feels his horns curving back from the top of his head, feels his nails sharpen and lengthen, and all he can do is gasp and moan and make that keening sound once more, calling, instinctively calling out for his nonexistent mate.

Lothar comes to the entrance of the cave, hopping off his horse, grasping his sword tightly in hand. He moves into the cave, blinking at the pale blueish light that fills the space and sees not the beast he had been pursuing, but Khadgar, yet not Khadgar. The mage has his eyes closed, and Lothar watches him frantically pulling, tearing at his clothes, trying to remove them.

“What is going on here?”

Khadgar’s eyes fly open and he just stares guiltily at Lothar. He wants to lie, to tell him that nothing is going on, but the only sound that comes from his mouth is another keening wail. His face is flushed, and he’s breathing hard, almost gasping, and he tries to back away from Lothar, moving backwards until his back touches cool stone.

“Khadgar? Spell-chucker, what’s going on here?”

“Leave,” Khadgar hisses, “please, just leave. It’s not safe, I’m not safe. You need to go.”

Lothar shakes his head, refusing to leave the mage, his mage, not when there’s a dragon nearby, not when Khadgar appears to be both in pain and under some sort of spell.

“Leave Human,” Khadgar roars, while crouching low to the ground, trying to make himself look small and almost invisible. “Why won’t you just listen for once and leave me?”

Khadgar’s words sink in. He’d called Lothar ‘Human’ as if he wasn’t human himself, as if he was something other than human. “What are you?”

Khadgar laughs brokenly, “Isn’t it obvious?” He gestures at his body, his half-way in between human and dragon form, “Lothar, you’re not stupid. You know my secret now.”

Lothar loosens the grip on his sword, and slowly walks towards Khadgar. It doesn’t make any sense. How could Khadgar be a dragon and he had not known, not realized it? He holds out his hand to Khadgar, showing him he means no harm.

“Please, just go. Go before I do something rash. Before I do something I’ll regret.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

Khadgar closes his eyes, “Whoever said anything about hurting you?” Absently he licks his lips, then regrets the action, as the scent of Lothar now fills the air and he can taste it. A moan leaves his mouth, and he speaks before thinking, “Have you ever heard of the third sex of dragons?”

Lothar nods, starting to realize what was going on here.

“Then you know why I want you to leave, don’t you, Lothar?” and by the Light, the tone Khadgar uses when he says Lothar’s name is dripping with sex, with sensuality.

Lothar licks his lips nervously, watching as Khadgar shifts his position, so that he is kneeling, and watches as he slowly begins to crawl towards Lothar. “You need to mate. You need someone to fuck you, to fertilize your eggs,” Lothar is actually stunned at how blunt he’s being.

“Yes,” the word is almost hissed.

Lothar can feel Khadgar’s breath on his skin, can feel the other man’s hands slowly moving up his legs. If he was a better man he’d leave, turn around and let Khadgar be, leave his mage, his dragon, his whatever Khadgar was to him deal with what he was going through in peace. He’d allow Khadgar to let his time pass and then act like this never happened. But Lothar knows he won’t do that, knows he won’t leave his Khadgar, his…

“This is your last warning, Lothar. If you don’t leave now I’m going to have you.”

“I’m not leaving,” and there is a challenge in those words.

Khadgar practically slithers up Lothar’s body, getting in his face. He breathes in deeply, taking in Lothar’s scent, “Do you even know what is going to happen?”

“I can guess,” Lothar says, reaching out to grab Khadgar’s arms. The other man is hard, so very very hard, and Lothar wishes it was because of him and not just due to biological needs.

“Oh, Anduin, why do you have to be so damn loyal and noble?” Khadgar asks, and those words confusing Lothar.

“What do you mean?”

Khadgar sighs, nuzzling the side of Lothar’s neck, “I mean, the fact that you are letting me use you because I am your friend and you are just trying to help me out.”

Lothar realizes that this is more than he thought. It isn’t just Khadgar’s biology making him act like this with Lothar, he actually wants this, wants Lothar. He grabs Khadgar’s hand, placing it on his own crotch, letting Khadgar feel just how much he wants this. “I’m not doing this out of pure and unselfish means, Spell-chucker. I want you.”

Khadgar groped Lothar’s hardness, giving a pleased little hiss as he snakes his hand into the front of Lothar’s pants, feeling the hard length of Lothar’s cock with his skin. “Mine.”

“Yours, I’m yours, Khadgar. Don’t ever think I don’t want this, that I don’t want you.”

Khadgar growls, releasing Lothar’s cock, and begins to swiftly undress the other man. He needs Lothar and he needs him now.

Lothar helps his dragon in what he is doing, before stripping the clothing off of Khadgar’s body. He lets his fingers trail along Khadgar’s horns, and watches the shudder of ecstasy that act causes. ‘His horns are sensitive, I’ll have to remember that.’

Khadgar moves slightly away from Lothar, kneeling back down on the floor, thrusting his ass up in the air, shaking it enticingly in Lothar’s direction. He can feel the other man kneel behind him, feel the almost too soft brush of his hands on his skin. “Please, Lothar, I need you in me. Stop teasing.”

Lothar nods, even though he knows Khadgar can’t see the movement. He trails his hand down Khadgar’s ass, raising his eyebrow a bit when he notices that there are two holes, one tight and dry, a bit closer to his tailbone, the other wet, open, slightly trembling with need. He’s never done this, never had sex with a dragon, but he assumes that is where Khadgar needs him. “Here?” he asks in a husky whisper, gently inserting a finger into the wet hole.

“Yes,” Khadgar hisses, and Lothar can hear the edge of tears in his new lover’s voice.

“Let me take care of you, Khad, let me make you feel good.” He moves, lining up his cock with Khadgar’s wet hole, and slowly begins to push inside. Obviously he’s not moving fast enough for Khadgar’s liking, as the dragon thrusts back against Lothar, impaling himself onto the human’s cock.

“Oh yes, Lothar, just fuck me already,” Khadgar begs.

Lothar can’t say no to those words and begins to move, hands on Khadgar’s hips, fucking into the dragon with hard, sharp thrusts. He leans over Khadgar’s body, kissing the other man’s shoulder, his neck, and finally, when Khadgar turns his head, his lips. Lothar kisses his lover over and over, nipping at those oh so distracting lips, loving the way Khadgar can’t stop moaning.

Khadgar can feel his climax oncoming, can feel the sharp tingle up and down his spine. He wants to warn Lothar of what comes next, but he’s too lost in feeling, in sensation to do more than growl and hiss and moan. He feels his channel tighten, clamping down around Lothar’s cock, holding the human in place until he feels Lothar’s seed flood into his body.

Lothar has never felt anything like this before, the way Khadgar’s flesh holds him, tight, secure, locked in place, but not painful at all, it feels as if bolts of molten pleasure are slamming into his body from his cock. He comes, resting his head on Khadgar’s shoulder as his orgasm washes over him. And then, much to his surprise, not a minute after his first orgasm he’s coming again, and again, and again, until he can hardly breath, until he knows he’s coming dry. Only then does Khadgar’s hole release him. He watches, after he pulls out of Khadgar’s body, as the hole closes tightly, barely noticeable if you didn’t know what you were looking for.

Khadgar hums contently, feeling his body accept Lothar’s seed, knowing with almost complete certainty that within a day or two his body will be ready to lay his fertilized eggs. He’s hard once more, but knows his body won’t allow Lothar back inside, at least not in his breeding channel. Licking his lips he says, “If you wanted to you can have my ass too.”

“I think I’m all spent for right now,” Lothar chuckles, but then sees the tenseness in Khadgar’s shoulders. He turns the other man onto his back, noticing how hard Khadgar still is. Giving his lover a quick kiss he moves down Khadgar’s body, taking Khadgar’s long, hard cock into his mouth. It’s obviously not a human cock, it has ridges and lumps that no human could have and at it’s base is an engorged ring of flesh that Lothar can’t get his mouth around.

“My knot,” Khadgar says quietly, almost sounding embarrassed at the confession.

Lothar wraps his hand around that tantalizing bit of Khadgar, slowly, gently squeezing it as he takes as much of the dragon into his mouth as he can. He licks the ridges of Khadgar’s cock, loving the way the other man moans at that. He knows that someday soon he’ll have this beautiful piece of flesh inside of him, and he moans at the thought of feeling all those bits that make Khadgar so unique inside of him.

Khadgar curses when Lothar moans, bucking up into his mouth, his climax ripping through him with almost violent force. He lays back, panting, watching with a little smirk as Lothar licks his lips, savoring his flavor.

Lothar crawls up Khadgar’s body, kissing the dragon, trying to funnel all of his emotion into the kiss, trying to let Khadgar feel just how much he does want him, how much he loves him. He rests his hand on Khadgar’s abdomen, feeling how full the other man feels and swells a bit with pride. He did that, he filled Khadgar’s womb with his seed.

“Mm, thank you,” Khadgar said tiredly, his body reverting back to his human form. His abdomen was heavy with Lothar’s seed, and he was thankful that his usual clothing would hide this fact until he laid his eggs.

“It was my pleasure, Khadgar,” Lothar said, moving to lay next to Khadgar, pulling the other man onto his chest, holding his new lover against his heart. “So what are we? In your people’s terms?”

“Lovers. We haven’t marked each other so we’re not mates, yet,” Khadgar let that word trail off.

“You’ll have to tell me what to do.”

Khadgar nodded, “At that point you’d be my mate, my consort. My people will probably expect me to find another consort eventually.”

“Why? Because I’m human?”

Khadgar laughed, “No, it’s not like that at all. We, my kind, we usually take more than one mate, more than one consort.” He sighed a little, nuzzling his head against Lothar’s chest, “More than likely I’d be expected to take a female consort as well.”

Lothar’s mind gave him an image that made his cock give a pathetic attempt at getting hard again; Khadgar thrusting into some female, pounding into her with that beautiful cock of his, while Lothar slowly, almost teasingly slow thrust into Khadgar’s body. The image changed, now he was thrusting into the woman, no one he knew, just a female form, as Khadgar took him.

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Khadgar laughed, gently smacking Lothar on the shoulder.

“Perhaps.” He kissed the top of Khadgar’s head, “But for right now I’d rather it just be us. You’re the one I want.”

Khadgar smiled at that, cuddling closer to his soon to be mate’s chest. “Don’t worry, Anduin. I don’t want another mate. I only want you.” And that was true. He didn’t want the multiple partners that were so common among his kind, he only wanted Lothar. He hadn’t really wanted anyone, outside of a want for someone to help him through his times, not like he wanted Lothar. Lothar had been the only person he’d ever met who he felt a connection to, felt more than just minor physical attraction to.

“So, I have a question.”

“Ask.”

“Are you really a mage?”

Khadgar nodded, a small smile on his face, “I get it from my father.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I’m only half-dragon, actually. My mother is a full-blooded dragon, my father is a mage, a powerful mage at that.”

“Oh really?”

“You know him,” and there was a twinkle in Khadgar’s eyes as he spoke, one that Lothar realized he should have recognized sooner.

“Medivh? Medivh is your father?”

Khadgar laughed, the sound music to Lothar’s ears.

Lothar got a grin on his face, one that spoke of mischief of his own, “Wanna go and tell him that he’s gonna be a grandpa?”

“Again? He is still trying to get over the shock of finding out my sister is pregnant.”

Lothar just nodded, his smile growing.

“I swear he’s going to use the last name Lothar as a curse from now on.”

“Like he didn’t already.”

Khadgar sat up, grinning. He had an impish look on his face, “Wanna go for a ride?”

Lothar knew what Khadgar was asking and nodded. They dressed, both silent, and stepped outside, and Lothar watched with awe as Khadgar changed into his dragon form. He climbed onto his lover’s back and they rose into the air and flew towards Karazhan.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Khadgar's member off of http://bad-dragon.com/products/mountaindrake (and yes, that is a sex toy, so be warned before you go to the site)


End file.
